Dreamworld 2
Avery:Hey I won I won so what does that mean you say!? That means I'm the best!!! Aoi:No it doesn't scumbag it just means you surpassed normal Dreamwalker limits. Avery:All I hear is 'no more training' Gai:I want to train under you Avery-sensi please take me under your wing? Avery:Well dad what do you think? D:Well it seems likke you already have one follower and two girls who like you nice job son! Aoi:What do you mean 'two' I don't ever recall him having one.' Masaki:Me and you Aoikun...Hi Averykun long time long see!!! D: Oh so you are here Masaki? Ageha:Sister what are you doing here I told you to wait for me at the house. Masaki:I got boreed so I came here to see Averykun. So Averykun how much did I grow sense you last saw me? Avery:You've grown a lot in four years your actually starting to look like a girl. Aoi:Avery who is she and how do you know her? Avery:No need to be jealous 'GF' she's just a really close friend that's a girl her name is Masaki Takasaki and that's her brother Ageha Takasaki we known each other sese we were kids. Aoi:Me jealous of her what ever. Avery:Whatever you say 'GF' so what brings you here Masaki? Masaki:Brother was sent here to train you so I came here with him. Ageha:I can't believe I lost to that loser. Akakage:I hope you don't mind interupting but there is somrthing I have to tell you that's important. Avery:What is sir? Akakage:'D' failled to tell you that your entering the Dream Realms Tournament didn't he? Avery:Just like dad to forrget to mention something that big to me. So that means me and Aoi will be in the tournament right but why? Akakage:You'll enter just like we did when we were you age and you'll also be on a top secret mission to find out who has been sabtaging the other teams. Plus only reason your joining with my daugter is because it's a three man team thing. Gai:So we get to be super secret agents ooooh that sound so cool!!!!!!!!!! Master Avery-sensei can we pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease join!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?! Avery:Gai please calm down...dude your like ADHD in a METH pike do you ever calm down? And yes we're joining! So when does it start? Gai:Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Akakage:In two weaks. Avery:Two weeks huh? So Aoi can you train me during that time so I can train My pupil Gai? Aoi:Whatever I guess. Gai:Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me, Master Avery-sensei and Blue-Space Girl are going to enter the tournament and wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!! D:Please shut up kid your giving me a headache. Gai:Yes sir Mr.Avery's Dad-sama I'll try to be quiet!! Ageha:Wait why can't I be the third man? I'm way better than that Gai guy!! D:Well Gai is pretty powerful plus we need you for something else okay. Ageha:Motherfuc.... Akakage:Did you say something? Ageha:No sir. D:Please be back here in two weeks so we can all go. Aoi and Gai: Okay!!!! So one week went by quickly and now one more week will have to pass before the start of the tournament. In the Baseball field near Avery and Aoi's school Avery, Gai and Aoi was training. Sweat was all over their bodies tired and dehydrated and sweaty but they did not look like they were going to stop training any time soon. They were using some powerful magic and Pyschics. Flow and Mode was everywhere. They stopped for a while but then they started up again. 'D 'and Akakage sat in the blechers watching the kids train. D:Do you really think thier ready Dr.Akakge Akakage:Don't call me Dr.Akakge you make me sound old. D:But you are old:) But seriously are they ready? Akakage:Yes they've been training for five hours now they seem they have evolved past normal human limits. D:How about you do you think thier ready Polar? 'D' sensed a super-human presence and he was right about who it was. It was Polar Star the King of Kings! But why is he here? Polar:They seem ready but can they beat my team? D: Oh don't worry Polar they'll be the ones who'll win. Akakage:It'll be ashame if you don't even make it past the first match. Polar:Don't count you ducks before they hatch I do have a Trump Card. D: Oh really I would like to see it. Akakge: Now 'D' I want it to be a surprise. Polar: Oh it will be surprising trust me? D:What I have to wait to see what it is no fair? Polar:Win you see it the true winners!! D:Yes we will! Avery, Aoi and Gai finished their training seccion for the day with a powerful blast of energy. They went flying in destroying the field. Avery got up and helped Aoi up Masaki appeared to help up poor Gai. It was night already time to go to sleep...hopfully a peacful one. Aoi:I still don't have a place to sleep Avery! Avery:Well how about this flatty YOU take the bed and I sleep on the other bed does that help? Aoi:Wait what there's two beds? Avery:Yeah see ya good night! Aoi:Hey wiat you ween't going to tell me this!?!?!? Category:Truth™ Category:Story